Kid no More
by TaintedBloodRose
Summary: Spencer Reid hates to be judged based on his age,so he finds it infuriating when Morgan calls him 'kid'.So he decides to show Derek that he isn't one, but while doing this he discovers the real reason he hates that nickname and his real feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OK so this is my very first story and I've been wanting to post a story here for a long time so I'm very excited to be posting this *does happy dance***

**This story is basically about how spencer hates how Morgan calls him 'Kid', thinking he calls him that because he underestimates him (which we all know is not true :) ), so he decides to show Morgan that he isn't a child, but as his plan goes on he realises that maybe he hates being called 'Kid' for a different reason and he realises how he **_**really **_**feels about Morgan.**

**Rated T for swearing, other than that nothing else really.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Criminal Minds or the characters, though i really wish i did :)**

**So here it is and I hope you enjoy :P**

* * *

><p>Spencer Reid had been born a genius. Of course with an IQ of 187 he is a certified genius. He had always been exceptionally bright, even at such young stages in his life. Always playing chess with people who were about 20 years older than him or he would be seen reading and solving problems that no one his age would even know how to read or comprehend, heck not even someone twice his age would have been able to answer them. He grew up learning nearly everything he knows from reading, and having his mother, who's a college professor to read to him, soaking up all of his material with his eidetic memory. It wasn't much of a surprise to anyone when he graduated collage at 12, and earned 3 PhD's.<p>

What was a surprise however was Spencer's chosen career path. Everyone expected him to go into medical research, thinking that that brain of his could cure cancer, or as a scientist, who would discover life on Mars. But instead he decided to join the FBI, at 22 (being the youngest agent to join) and becoming a part of the BAU team, the Behavioural Analysis Unit.

Most people found his job to be gruesome and creepy, looking at dead people 24/7 and trying to track down deranged psychopaths and stop them from going on killing sprees. He had to admit that sometimes this kind of job did get to him, it got to everyone of them, stress and nightmares are accompanying packages that come with the job, but despite all these things, he was still fond of his job. It wasn't so much as looking at the dead people and trying to stop psychos before they liked the entire nation, but the feeling that they get when they finally capture the unsub is indescribable. It's like a mix between relief, that they finally caught the murderer or stalker, and full of pride that they were able to stop them from killing further. But what truly made him love his job was his team.

They were like, a family as they put it. Seeing and going through everything that they go through on a daily basis, it's really no surprise that they all became close. He really grew up and learned a lot from his team, though he didn't really consider them his team, they were so much more to him than that, they were his best friends and family.

He grew up with barely anyone there, his father leaving him and him not being able to relate to many people at school since they were all older than him, and the kids his age barely understood his way of thinking, so he usually just stayed home and buried himself in his books, or spent time with his mother, who meant the world to him.

He knew that Dianna Reid loved him more than anyone else, and he was a huge part of his life as well, but it was hard for her to give him her full attention because of her Schizophrenic episodes. He knew that she had always tried her best to raise him, being a single mom and all but there were sometimes when she forgot that he existed and didn't notice anything was wrong her during one of her attacks. Though he loved her more than anyone else in his life, and he knew that she loved him but he knew that she needed help, she wasn't leading a healthy life and he wanted what was best for her so he put her into a mental institution when he was 18 years old. He often kept touch by writing to her, feeling slightly guilty that he couldn't visit her, but he knew that that place was the best for her.

He had always thought that he was alone in the world, with some friends, but no one he could really trust and rely on. Though when he met the team, they had helped him open up to the world and they helped him through hard times in his life. They all trusted each other and he knows that he can rely on them. They helped each other grow and learn about themselves. The group of complex individuals that he worked with had grown to be much more than that they had become his great friends and his family. Though they are a very interesting group of people.

First there's the team's unit chief Aaron Hotchner or as everyone called him, Hotch, who brings the term workaholic to a whole new level. Always calm, serious and determined, and focused on leading the team. Everyone can count on him to not lose sight of the task ahead, and to remind everyone to stay on track and do their jobs. Though he may seem completely stoic, there are those occasional times where he would let loose and smile and laugh, especially around his son Jack.

Next there's the Jennifer Jareau, or JJ as the team likes to call her, who acts as a link between the police and the media officials. She's known to be a truly kind woman, blonde with blue eyes, the typical look of an angel but if someone would happen to get on her bad side, well let's just say that they might as well be digging their own grave. After all, there is a very specific reason why she handles all the press issues, she's also very good at handling them and choosing her words carefully, seeming to never get caught in any of their word manipulative traps.

But for some reason everyone thought that there was a possible romance budding between them and Reid never understood that. He had maybe, possibly liked her (though he really didn't understand his feelings at the time), but even those thoughts were shot out of his head after his date with her. He told everyone that the date was highly confidential and to be never spoken of again, but it didn't go so badly. They did have an enjoyable time but to them it seemed more like they were hanging out as friends and not as a couple on a date. She did mean a lot to him and vice versa, but there just was no spark that two people were supposed to fell when they were in love (or so he heard, he never really felt love for anyone who wasn't his mom, so he wouldn't know how he would feel when or even if he fell in love). He was happy enough just keeping her as a close friend. He was especially happy when she met Will and when she gave birth to her first son Henry. Henry was an adorable kid and Spencer felt honoured when JJ asked him to be the god father, he accepted immediately and when he held that child for the first time, he felt a sudden urge to be there for him and help him get through in life, even to get into Yale.

Then there's Penelope Garcia, or Garcia for short, the team's technical analyst. That girl is as colourful as a rainbow, in both appearance and personality. She's the team's personal ray of sunshine. Her perky, bubbly personality, along with her quick witted comments could always make anyone smile, even during the most dreadful and gruesome cases.

There's also Emily Prentiss, better known as Prentiss, who replaced their earlier agent Elle Greenaway, who left the BAU after getting shot. She came as a surprise to work, no one really expecting her to come, it was definitely a shocker to Hotch, who had no idea that they were getting a replacement agent. So everyone became suspicious that she used her mother`s position as an Ambassador, however over time she proved to the entire team that she was capable to do the job correctly, with her quick mouth and quick instincts that manage to get her out of trouble and help the team out. She soon became a part of their family, as Garcia put it and to be honest, Spencer really did like her company. She was easy to talk to about stuff and he trusted her.

Finally there's Agent David Rossi, their head profiler. He was assigned as a replacement for Jason Gideon, whom Spencer dearly missed. Rossi was an untrusting member at first, always going off on his own, never telling any of the other agents what he was thinking, always secretive and acting without backup, but over time he became more open to everyone and working with them all more like a team. What didn`t change however was his serious and much like Hotch, practically married to his job, considering his past 3 divorces.

Finally there's Derek Morgan or better known as Morgan. The chocolate god of the team (according to Garcia at least). Morgan is defiantly a joker, loves to play around and have a good laugh, but also but also knows when it's time to get serious and when that time comes, he brings his a game. Another thing about Morgan is that he's a complete and utter ladies man. Spencer could never understand it but somehow the ladies are attracted to him like protons are attracted to electrons. Reid could never understand how he did it. Morgan always told him that he had game, but whenever he tried to talk to someone they would get bored of freaked out in the first few minutes. Yet somehow Morgan manages to charm woman into giving him their phone numbers in about 5 seconds flat. Of course Reid couldn't deny that Derek is attractive. Perfect muscular body, hell the guy looked like the chocolate god Garcia always told him he is with a playful personality. He has the ability to get anyone in his arms with one wink and turn them into putty when he flashes one of his playful, sexy smirks and dark eyes that sparkle and promise anyone a good time. Derek is anyone's dream partner, anyone would be lucky enough to have the guy as a boyfriend; heck Spencer knows that he's lucky enough to have the guy as a best friend.

Yes, he and his team are the best of the best profilers and an interesting group of individuals. And they were all currently sitting in the BAU office, working on completing their paperwork since there were no big cases to work on. And because of that Hotch thought that it would be the ideal day for everyone to get caught up on their paperwork since everyone always put it off to the last minute.

So Spencer is sitting at his overly organized desk, working to complete his tedious paperwork while occasionally sipping his coffee, surrounded by other FBI agents walking around or sitting in their desks trying to catch up on their paperwork.

"Hey kid, you almost done with those files", Spencer's heard Morgan's voice interrupt his thoughts.

Now if Morgan had been looking directly at Reid's face, instead of from his cluttered desk, he would have seen the way Reid's right eye twitched slightly at the nickname. 'Kid', that annoying nickname has been following Spencer for most of his life.

He always hated it when people underestimate him. He had 3 PhD's and 2 Bas, he's even currently working on his 3rd one. The reason that everyone on his team introduces him as a doctor is to gain people's respect and he always highly appreciated it. He hates to be under minded and judged just because of his age. Though it was always amusing to see everyone's sceptical faces when he was introduced as a doctor and then see their shocked faces after the first few words out of his mouth.

But Morgan was different from all of those people, who all changed their minds about him not being capable of doing his job. No matter what he says to him, no matter what he did, Morgan still thought of him as a child. Morgan was always over protective of him, watching him, making sure he was okay. Sure Reid appreciated it, but he knew how to take care of himself, he could handle himself, why couldn't Morgan see that? He didn't need his constant supervision. He's 25 years old for Christ's sake.

"Ya this is my last file", he answers back, and he knows what Morgan's going to ask next, so before he can open his mouth, Reid quickly adds "and no, I will not take half your pile, that would result with even more than I began with and it's really your fault for letting it pile up like that".

With that said, he quickly jots down the last few words, drops the pen when he's done and stretches back in his chair, while sighing in relief that he's finally done.

"Come on kid you have to help me with this, at the rate I'm going I won't even be done by next year, you have to help me", Morgan exclaims in a pleading tone.

This statement causes Spencer to sigh and he turns to face Morgan, with a 'are you kidding me' look.

"Hey don't blame me for your slacking off; you should have finished those files the day you got them instead of going out to party."

"Come oon kid, yooou know that partying is my nature, it's like you and your constant need to blurt out random facts", whines Derek with pleading eyes and a pout on his lips.

Spencer couldn't help but smile and feel his resolve crumble slightly. _~Morgan does look adorable with his puppy eyes look_**, **but before Spencer can answer himanother voice answers for him from in front of his desk and both turn to see Emily sitting at her desk (which is stationed right in front of his.

"Morgan leave Reid alone, it's your own fault that you didn't do it, don't try to guilt him into doing things that you put off, it's your own fault for procrastinating", answers Emily in a strict tone, yet Spencer could see how her eyes sparkled in amusement at Derek's misery.

"Buut Prentiss I wasn't procrastinating, I was just doing something that needed all my attention, if isn't my fault I'm booked solid I do have other responsibilities to uphold", he answers in a matter of fact tone.

Prentiss raises an eyebrow at Derek's so called excuse, "you call partying and courting girls to go home with you other responsibilities that you need to uphold".

Meanwhile Spencer is having a really enjoyable time watching them bicker; there was nothing more entertaining than Morgan picking play fights with someone in his opinion. The man gave the most ridiculous points that one couldn't comprehend where or how he came up with them, but it sure as hell is entertaining to watch him come up with them and try to explain them to others.

But before Derek can continue to explain his oh-so busy life to Prentiss further, a cheerful voice interrupts saying "Emily is right sugar, partying may be fun while you're doing it but neglecting your other responsibilities will come back to bite you in that cute, little chocolate butt".

Everyone turned their heads to face their technical analyst girl, Penelope Garcia, who's wearing a green blue striped dress, with lime green high heels and a pink fluffy tiara on the side of her head. Seeing this causes Spencer to smile slightly at her choice of clothing. He had always admired Garcia for being herself without feeling awkward or embarrassed, unlike him, since he spent half most of his life hiding himself behind his knowledge. Normally people would never think of dressing like her, but she was never afraid to be herself and let her personality reflect through her fashion sense. She was always herself and she always made it work in a spunky, adorable way.

"But baby girl, I can't do this all by myself" Derek whines playfully at her.

But Garcia just wags her finger in his direction, whilst making a tsk tsk noise, "now sweetcheeks you must have known that sooner or later that pile would have come back to haunt you, now pick up that pen and start writing chop chop, and leave my little mini Albert Einstein alone, he doesn't need to be bothered by your childish whining".

"Well technically I can't be a mini Einstein considering no one really knows what Einstein's IQ actually was, though many people believe...", he broke off after all the odd looks he was getting and smiled sheeply.

"Baby, it don't matter how smart he was it just matters that you are the smartest person I know, meaning you are like me personal Einstein and you sugar baby leave him alone", she finishes in a warning tone looking at Morgan with an expression that seemed to scream 'listen to me or else your new laptop will mysteriously be infected with a virus that will destroy it`s memory'.

So Derek just grumbles and turns back and begins to write, knowing _very _well, from experience not to mess with his Baby Girl when she was using that tone, unless he wanted a laptop that would shut down every time he tried using it and he really didn`t need another on like that at home (never underestimate a woman who wields the power of technology).

While Spencer is snickering at his desk, Garcia and Prentiss share identical smug expressions that they got Derek to work and give each other jellyfish props, which was their signature hand shake, Garcia loved making up handshakes with everyone, Spencer muses, she found them entertaining.

"Now come on _chika _I have those files you wanted", Garcia tells Emily with a fake Spanish accent, accompanied by a smirk on her face.

Spencer and Derek both burst into laughter, trying to muffle it behind their hands, while Emily chuckles at looks at Garcia with an amused expression asking "you learning to speak Spanish _chika_?"

At this Garcia beams and states excitedly "yup, after a certain someone", looks at Derek who's still writing his report but everyone could tell he was listening because of the smirk on his face, "told me that my last name is Spanish, so I should know Spanish, I decided to find my inner _seniorita_" and at the end of that statement she tapped her right foot on the floor twice and got into a common Spanish pose, with her right arm over her head and her left arm folded across her chest, snapping her fingers while shouting _Ole_!

Emily just smiled, while shaking her head, grabbing Garcia by the arm, dragging her out of the room saying "well come on my little _sustantivo_, and show give me the files before you hurt yourself", leaving Spencer and Derek to laugh in amusement at Garcia's confused look asking Prentiss what a _sustantivo_ is, and saying that it better mean 'sexy mama' or something along those lines or else.

After they leave, Spencer looks at Derek's pile one more, sighing and feeling slightly annoyed with the fact that he's actually considering taking half of Morgan's pile. How was it that Morgan always manages to get him to do things that he didn't want to do? For some strange reason Reid always tried to keep Morgan happy, he never understood it or these feelings, but he somehow knows that he would do anything for Derek if he asked him to and that thought makes him inwardly groan.

He quickly glances at the door to make sure that Prentiss or Garcia weren't coming and when he sees he's in the clear he gets up and walks over to Derek's desk and grabs half of his pile, ~_which is about 10 files_~, he thinks miserably.

However he sees Derek's smug smile and immediately feels like a fly that just got caught in a spider's web**. **

"How is it that you always manage to get me to do these things for you", he asks in a cranky tone while making his way back to his desk hold the huge stack of files.

Derek chuckles and replies, "ohh come on, I am your best friend after all."

"I didn't know that this friendship was going to be so much work to maintain, literally", he replies, opening the first file and starts writing.

"Ohh come on you know you loooove me" Derek jokes, but if he had been looking at Spencer's face he would have seen his blush.

Spencer felt his face warm up at that, though he didn't understand why. ~_Morgan kids around with everyone in the office and by saying love he means in a friendship way, not like a lover, Morgan's straight, I'm pretty sure he is at least, never gave me a reason to think otherwise~_ and quickly glanced at Derek to make sure he wasn't looking, but luckily Derek was too busy chewing on his pen, glaring at his paperwork.

Quickly turning his head back to the files on his desk he says, "w-well... you owe me, considering both Prentiss and Garcia talked you out of doing this, and I don't want to face their wrath because I gave in", while absently brushing his hair behind his ear. It was a really annoying habit of his.

Morgan just simply turned his head and looks at him with a beaming smile that made Spencer's heart skip a beat, "ya ya I know I owe you and thanks, don't worry I'll make it up to you, Kid you can count on that", he winks and then he turned back to finishing up his paperwork so that he could leave.

He also missed the slightly upset look that flashes on Spencer's face. ~_Again with that stupid nickname~_. He doesn't want Morgan to think of him as a child, he isn't one. Didn't Garcia just scold organ for his childish whining, Spencer thinks angrily, and yet Morgan still treats me like the child.

_~I'll have to do something about that~ _but before he can do something about the kid thing he had better finish these files, Spencer thinks angrily and quickly jots down what needs to be written, ~_or else Hotch'll have both Morgan's and my asses on a silver platter~_.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was chapter 1, and i can't believe that it worked out, took me probably a million rewrites to get it , but hey I'm happy with it!<strong>

**Now I know that only Spencer, Derek, Emily and Garcia were written in, but they are the main characters in the story so they will probably be mentioned more than the other characters.**

**I really love writing Garcia, she can say so many crazy things, I'm going to love this!**

**And I know that there wasn't that much RXM, but there are subtle hints that they do like each other, remember Spencer never fell in love so he doesn't know how it really feels like and Morgan is over protective of him *wink wink ;P***

**So please review and tell me how I did and if you want me to continue, it would mean a lot to know that some people actually read and liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Before I start I have a few things to say:

First off I need to sincerely apologize for not updating in *checks calendar*, *faints* more than a month. I AM SOOO SORRY! :( Truth be told I had no idea how to continue this, but after I found out that people actually liked it, it totally gave me inspiration! :)

**But I have the rest of my chapters planned out so there will be a shorter wait between updates. Which brings me to the second topic I want to cover.

Thank you for all of those who reviewed and put my story on alert! It means alot to know you want to read more, and it's a huge inspiration to continue updating.

This chapter is dedicated to my 10 beloved reviewers.

**goodgirl1211, LoveforPenandDerek, Veladrae, pokeyspot, lastbloom, LIGHTINSHADOWS, Rayne McKenna, lovesreidforever, Koko77 and soccergirl90.**

Thank you guys soo much , it means so much to hear your feedback :)

And disclaimer-I don`t own Criminal Minds or any of the characters, blah blah bah

Anyways hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2-<p>

For the next few weeks, the BAU team's schedule was filled. Travelling to various states, imprisoning various unsubs, bringing the city's anxious and troubling days to an end. The citizens no longer needing to worry that they might be the next person hunted down and slaughtered in the most inhumane ways by a sadistic, psychotic killer, or if they would be paid a surprise visit during the dark, mysterious nights that held so much mystery.

The team was working endlessly, sleepless and stressful during the nights, soon becoming suspenseful and nervous when the sun's light illuminated the city. Each team member working diligently, profiling the person that they needed to catch. Hotch supervising and leading the teams decisions and strategies, Rossi their head profiler, carefully calculating every move that the unsub had made at various murder scenes, whether they were off the side of roads or in the victims homes, JJ negotiating with the press, Garcia working her so called 'magical fingers' on the keyboard connected other high tech computer, presenting various bits of information at the touch of a button, Emily and Morgan working out in the fields, working on extortion and capture, but also contributing to profiling. All working their butts off, though the agent that seemed to be doing the most was Dr. Spencer Reid.

He was on a roll, practically solving all the cases on his own. No one knew where this sudden super sleuth attitude came from, but they all appreciated it and congratulated him on his quick decisions and excellent profiling skills.

But Reid didn't care about those words of praise; they were all meaningless to him. Well maybe not meaningless exactly, they just weren't what he was after.

He was after another person's praise and respect.

Trying to impress Morgan soon became a burning passion of his. He became more obsessed with it.

He was working his butt off trying to get Morgan's attention. He had figured out the connection between the victims, he had deciphered many encrypted messages, unravelled the identity of the unsubs, and he had even immobilized them by shooting them in the legs, arms.

It had taken him long weekends of practice to improve his aim. He had been practicing extra hard for that, shooting at targets for days, but it seemed like Derek hadn't acknowledged all his hard work.

Morgan still hadn't stop calling him kid. And Reid's want to prove his wrong increased every time that cursed nickname escaped Morgan's lips.

He couldn't help it; it was awfully annoying to have his best friend to think of him as a naive little child. He may not understand various things in life, like relationships, how to pick up girls and what not, but that was no reason to think of him as an innocent little kid, thought Spencer angrily.

He did have a couple of girlfriends in the past, none very serious. They either just wanted him to do their homework for them or they thought that he was going to become a rich scientist or something when he was older. He had no serious feelings for them, but that just proved that Morgan had no right to be calling him a kid, he internally fumed as he and the team stopped walking to wait for the traffic lights to give them the signal that it was safe to cross the busy intersection.

The team had just finished a rather troublesome case which to up a majority of their day to solve, meaning that they hadn't ate in about 6 hours. They had come to the conclusion that after their plane landed back in Virginia; they would all eat together at their favourite restaurant as a celebration of finally completing the case.

Soon the traffic light illuminated a sign of a luminous green man in mid walk, and the team made their way to Third Street, where their favourite restaurant, Tung Yuen was located.

It was Rossi who had brought up that particular restaurant at the discussion and the votes were unanimous. Everyone just wanted to get a bite to eat and head home to rest. The restaurant was pretty close to their current location so they had decided to just walk there, traffic being a huge pain and no one wanted to get stuck in it.

Walking in the nice spring evening air felt nice and relaxing, in Spencer's opinion. He just walked in silence, enjoying the occasional cool breezes, perfectly content with listening to Morgan, Hotch and Rossi's conversation about the football game that was o last week. He wasn't a huge fan of football, but it was either this or the girls' conversation about a new drama that had just aired on television. Though their conversation was more centred on the really hot actor playing the main character, which was something Reid really didn't want to hear.

It took a couple more blocks of walking until they were finally in front of a little building with two large windows, giving everyone a good view of the people inside enjoying their food and a large red sign, painted on it in gold were large letters reading 'Tung Yuen' in English and next to it, what Reid guessed was Chinese.

Entering Tung Yuen, the delicious aroma of Chinese foods, invaded their nostrils, making their mouths water.

Stepping into the restaurant, Spencer looked around at the familiar decor. The walls were painted a bright red colour, very vibrant and warm. Painted on them were two golden Chinese dragons, painted as if in mid flight, circling the entire restaurant, one facing the left and the other facing the right.

Circular tables all around the floor, cherry red wooded tables and chairs, tables each set with cups and plates, dressed in clean white tablecloths. The entire room illuminated by the light glow of Chinese lanterns hanging from the ceiling.

Spencer loved this restaurant. The atmosphere was always so peaceful and tranquil; the food always burst with flavour and the staff was nice and very professional.

They were soon seated at their usual table by their waitress, a young Asian woman, shiny black hair pulled into a tight bun, dressed long black pants and a crisp white collared shirt, a golden name tag pinned on her left, reflecting light, 'Mei' printed neatly on it in black. Taking their orders, she flashed them a quick, polite smile and quickly walked off to bring them their food.

The team soon erupted in conversation, revolving around the case that they had just completed. The unsub was revealed to be a thirty year old man, working in a children's services office as a janitor. He had snuck into various offices during the nights. Opening various files, reading them, taking it upon himself to find a fitting punishment for the parents of the children. Deciding which needed to be punished, he snuck into each of their homes, beating them repeatedly, saying that it was what they deserved. He beat them until the passed out from the pain, or if he hit something major, such as a rib that pierced the lung, or snapping their neck, whichever came first. It had been Reid who had ultimately figured it out.

He was the one that made the connection between all the victims, finding out that they were all being carefully monitored by the same social services office, and he was the one that realized the janitor's history with his abusive father. Learning about his fervent hate for other abusive parents. He had received many congratulations and praise for rapping up that case. Emily called it impressive, Garcia called it the outcome of his brilliant mind, even Hotch and Rossi had given him praise, congratulating him on yet another job well done. He got one from Derek, though it would have been more pleasing without the kid comment at the end.

However once the food was served, everyone's attention was soon diverted, more focused on eating, and another little activity that they found highly entertaining. Something which Spencer did not at all appreciate in the slightest.

Even though Chinese food was his favourite kind of food to ingest, him and chopsticks never got along, it was like these eating utensils were specifically designed to keep food away from his mouth, leaving him mal nourished.

He could quote all of Shakespeare's plays, he could answer some of the most difficult algebra questions known to man, he could even write a heart filled, tear jerking, over emotional poem in his sleep, but chopsticks were still a mystery to him. He never understood how people could stay nourished with two pieces of wood, nor did he understand the concept of how to use them. It was like trying to diffuse a bomb, and he knew how hard that was, watching the bomb squad defusing the bombs was stressful enough, he never wanted to be put in that situation.

He knew how to do so many things, knew so many facts so it was very frustrating not being able to do this one remedial task. This being the one thing he couldn't do also means that he's usually subjected to ridicule from his team mates. Teasing him and being highly entertained by the act of him trying to eat.

"Are you sure that you don't want a fork", asks JJ, a huge smile on her face, her being the only one that was not currently laughing at his failed attempt to get food in his mouth.

"NO, I refuse to be defeated by these, these...worthless pieces of wood, I'm going to learn to use these things even if it kills me", Spencer huffs, once again trying to pick up noodles and once again becoming frustrated seeing them fall back down.

Everyone laughs at his answer.

"Well by the time you do learn to use those things you'll probably die from hunger", teases Emily, resulting in everyone sitting at the table to burst out into yet another round of laughter.

Though Spencer doesn't acknowledge her, or even hear her, he was too focused on the fact that he finally managed to get a piece of noodles steady on the sticks, slowly bringing them up to his mouth._ ~Almost there~ _he thinks desperately, opening his mouth in anticipation, hoping that he could finally taste the food that had been mocking him for the past 15 minutes.

But just as he was about to get them in his mouth, his thumb slipped causing the noodles to not only fall of his chopsticks, but to also fly across the table and land on Garcia's plate. She looked up in surprise and the sudden assault of noodles. Then looking up, smiling slyly at Reid.

"Aww thanks Reid how did you know Yaka Mein noodles are my favourite", she cooedplayfully.

Groaning, Spencer tossed the chopsticks back onto the table, slouching back in his seat with a pout on his lips, finally admitting defeat.

"Well baby girl if you like them so much. Here have some of mine", Morgan tells Garcia, holding his chopsticks with noodles to her face.

"Well don't mind if I do handsome, though can I get a bite of you later", she teases, wiggling her eyebrows, opening her mouth to accept the food.

Morgan laughs replying, "Down girl, eat your noodles, and then maybe you'll get dessert".

"Ohh do think they have dessert because I would totally love some strawberry ice cream with rainbow sprinkles." Morgan puts on a fake hurt face, while everyone is trying hard not to burst out laughing to not interrupt the other people eating at their tables.

"I thought chocolate was your favourite".

Garcia flashes him a smirk saying "ehh, I'm not up for chocolate at the moment, sorry".

"Ohh the ladies man, Derek Morgan just got turned down, what are you going to do now hot shot", mocks Emily, laughing at Derek's dejected facial expression.

Joining in on the teasing, Rossi jokes, "he's probably in shock that he'll be going home alone tonight".

While rest of the team had decided to join in on the mocking and teasing, Morgan in turn trying to defend his oh-so manly title of being 'man who can slay any woman into sleeping with him, get any woman', Reid was too deep in thought to participate.

He was pretty much used to Garcia's and Morgan's playful flirting, cracking jokes at each other and what not, but for some reason this was different. He usually heard them over the phone, teasing each other and laughing, but that was what she did with everyone, try and bring them a bit of joy and good news while working a case. But it was _weird _watching them flirt in person. Though the weirdness was all in his reactions. It was strange actually seeing them have that much fun together, joking, and seeing how happy Morgan was. Morgan never laughed that way with him; he never smiled at him like that. He wanted Morgan to treat him like that.

At that thought Reid blushed crimson. What was that? Did he seriously just think that?

_~What the heck am I thinking; of course Morgan would never treat me like that. He would never flirt with me like that~. _

Spencer was just a nerd, but Morgan still befriended him. Spencer trusted him more than anyone in the entire world. He knew that he could tell Morgan anything, but even though Morgan was his best friend, he was still seen as a youngster in his eyes.

And that thought left him more upset than it should, he reasoned. Watching Morgan and Garcia's interactions opened up so many new emotions in him, anger, jealousy, possessiveness, and he didn't understand why.

Just because Morgan was flirting with women gave him no right to feel these things. Morgan was an alpha male, always needing someone around him, a woman on his arm, in his bed to keep him company. Though there always was a possibility of Morgan being bisexual, Reid reminisced. He had seen Morgan check out various men during their cases.

Though he knew he would never be one of those people, swept off his feet by Morgan's irresistible charm. Derek saw him as a best friend, a younger best friend at that. Someone who needed to be protected, not someone to fall in love with. Nothing but a clueless little kid not knowing about love, and for some reason, Reid's passion to prove to Morgan that he was anything but, burned stronger and brighter than before.

But why?

He was soon snapped out of it when he felt a hand tap his shoulder, turning his head to his right to face Morgan who was clearly worried.

"Hey you ok, you seemed to just zone out", he asked with concern.

"Whaa, oh umm... ya I'm fine, just got lost in thought I guess", Spencer stuttered out, blushing slightly at how much attention Morgan, was giving him.

Morgan just chuckles and beams at him saying, "Well we should probably get some food into you, from the looks of things you haven't eaten anything".

"If you haven't noticed, I've been trying to do that in the last 20 minutes, with no avail".

Derek just laughed at him,

"Trust me kid, I've been watching".

That little bit made Spencer blush. Morgan had been watching him?

_~Well of course he was, everyone was, it doesn't mean anything~. _He reasoned, not wanting to get too carried away.

"But", continued Morgan, "you still need to eat something, you haven't eaten in about 5 hours, so you must be starving" and with that said he pinched a bunch of noodles with his chopsticks, gracefully lifting them off his plate, and... leading them towards Spencer face?

Spencer just blinked in confusion, looking at Morgan hoping to find out what he doing. Morgan didn't expect to feed him, did he?

"Derek just rolled his eyes at Spencer's confusion and reluctance.

"Come on kid, open your mouth, you need to eat something and since you can't, I need to feed you".

Well at least that answered Spencer's previous question. But he still couldn't believe it. Morgan wanted to _feed him_, in a restaurant!

Though organ must have seen the disbelief written all over his face because he gentle nudged the noodles closer to Spencer's lips until they were right against them. Spencer could feel the warmth radiating off of them, delicious smell of them. He was really tempted to eat them, but he didn't want to be fed.

"Come on, you have to eat and I'm the only one to give them to you. You know you want to", he sang, and with that Reid's resolve crumbled.

He parted his lips and accepted the noodles, moaning at _finally_ getting something edible in his mouth. He turned towards Morgan to actually ask, even beg if he had to for more, when he noticed the look in Morgan's slightly darkened eyes. His mouth opened, but no sound came out. He was more enthralled by Morgan's nearly black eyes, burning into him.

None of them moved, they both just stared at each other, until they were brought back to reality by Garcia's high pitched squealing.

"AHHHH guys that was sooo cute!" she practically screamed.

This seemed to snap Derek out of whatever trance he was in, he blinked a couple of times before turning to face Garcia with his signature smirk plastered on his face.

"Well you know I can't just let the poor kid can't handle the big boy utensils it's my job to make sure he eats something", he laughs, and they go back to their joking.

And just like that, Spencer's depression comes back in such a flash that it's like a slap in the face.

Of course. Derek was only helping him because he was incapable, there was nothing more. Whatever had just happened between them was just a misunderstanding, a figment created by his brilliant mind.

He watched as Derek's face morphed into one of happiness and amusement when talking to Garcia. Was she more entertaining than he was? She had to be, what other reason would Derek have for completely ignoring him after talking to him.

Sighing, Spencer turned to face his plate of noodles once again. These feelings were messing with his head, but he couldn't shake them no matter how hard he tried. He had decided that he would keep a close eye on Morgan and Garcia, to see whether or not something was going on between them. It seemed like a good plan, if there was nothing, then maybe he could finally be at peace with the whole thing.

But.

If something was going on between them, what would he do? How would he feel?

This was all too frustrating, he thought angrily. He was getting a migraine from all this thinking and his stomach was hurting him so much.

Derek was right, he was starving. Looking back down at his plate of noodles, his stomach growled loudly. They looked way too appetizing. Remembering the taste, and warmth, and... oh screw it, he thought. He gently picked up some of the noodles and stuffed them into his mouth like a two year old.

He couldn't care less if he was ruining contributing to Derek's thoughts of him as a child, but all those thoughts left his mind as he let out a little moan at how good it felt to finally be eating something. Gently licking his fingers, he reached down to continue his actions.

If he would have stolen a glance at Morgan however, he would have seen him staring at him, with the same heated expression as before. Burning black eyes following his every move, watching his fingers, his tongue and carefully listening to ever sound he made.

During the following week, Spencer had been observing the interactions between Morgan and Garcia more closely than he would have usually been doing so.

He was a man who based everything he did on facts, and all facts were just simple observations. Observations and the conclusions that are a result of them. And that was exactly what he was doing for the past week, observing and calculating the interactions between Morgan and Garcia, more closely than he would have usually been doing so in the past.

Though there seemed like there was nothing going on between them. They usually laughed and joked around with each other, just like they always did, and even with Reid watching them like a hawk, watching every move with precision, hearing every word and carefully analyzing them for any hidden meanings, it didn't seem like they were on a more romantic level.

There was no subtle touching of hands when they handed each other something, no secret glances at each other from the corners of their eyes, no going off with just the two of them to meet up in secret. They just acted how they usually acted, laughing together, teasing each other, and joking around.

They did love each other he didn't doubt that. But it was more of a brother and sister relationship that they seemed to share.

And for some reason Reid felt oddly relieved by that fact. Almost too relieved.

After 5 days of surveillance, he had concluded that there was indeed no secret love blooming between the two of them.

Though he felt the need to re evaluate his opinion the nest day, after hearing a certain conversation that spiked his interest.

Sitting at his desk, reading a new novel that he had purchased (he already finished all his paperwork), his ears perked up when he heard hushed whispers coming from across the room.

Without turning his head, he subtly glanced to the side to see Morgan and Garcia making their way through the bullpen. Morgan was holding a huge box, obviously for Garcia he thought as he saw 'Microsoft' written on it in large blue letters. It was probably Garcia's new computer; he hypothesized as he watched the pair making their way to Garcia's 'lair', chatting discreetly, about something.

Spencer could barely hear them, but he could make out a couple of sentences.

"You need to say something", he heard Garcia whisper to Morgan. She was giving off an aura of frustration and annoyance.

"Let me handle it baby girl", Morgan whispered back, looking like he was trying to make Garcia drop the subject.

This apparently wasn't the answer she was looking for, Reid thought and he watched as Garcia just flashed him a quick glare, hissing something so quickly and quietly that Spencer could understand.

So instead he focused on Morgan's reaction, hoping for some clues about what had been said. And it actually was helpful, Spencer thought, as he watched Morgan's face morph into a pleading one.

"Garcia, please don't meddle. I'll do something about it soon, just please, please, please don't do anything", he begged, eyes wide, trying to convince Garcia to not meddle in whatever 'it' was.

She finally sighs in defeat.

"Fine", she says "but if you don't do something soon, I will", she finished. Emphasising her threat by slapping Morgan on the butt with her clipboard.

Morgan just looked relieved, and soon his joking attitude came back as he teased he with an "ohh aren't you being feisty".

She merely replied with a quick, "I'll show you feisty".

And they both erupted into laughter, slowly getting quieter and quieter as they moved closer to Garcia's office and farther from Spencer's hearing range.

Spence just sat there and replayed the conversation in his mind with the help of his eidetic memory. Whatever they were talking them seemed to be important, well at least to Morgan it was, he thought sourly, and apparently he trusted Garcia enough to tell her. But why didn't he know?

Spencer couldn't help but wonder about that. Morgan was his best friend, why wouldn't he come to talk to him about it. Whatever they were talking about was defiantly secret, and Garcia had just threatened to rat him out. He went back to skimming over his book, but he couldn't register a single word written on the pages, instead he was preoccupied by thinking about what the conversation could possibly mean, feeling slightly hurt and betrayed.

Did Morgan not trust him? That thought left Reid upset and depressed. Or did he just think Reid wasn't worth telling because he was such a 'kid' and he wouldn't understand?

But before he could analyze the various other possibilities (and continue his internal temper tantrum) his thoughts were interrupted by a distant chant of his name.

"...-eid, Reid, Reid", interrupted his thought. Jumping slightly he turns to see Emily, staring at him with concern written all over her face.

"Yes?" he answered, feeling unnerved by how she was staring at him.

"Are you ok", she asks, with her eyebrows furrowed, brown eyes staring at him in bewilderment.

"Y-yes, I'm fine. Why would you ask?"

She looked at him sceptically, "well you've been glaring at that book for the past 5 minutes. Well I don't know what it's about, but it must be making you terribly inaccurate at the way you're gripping it. Honestly, you're clenching that book so hard that you just might rip it in two", she informs him, her eyes travelling down to look at his hand.

His eyes follow hers, and he looks down to see that she's right. His fingers were clenching the pages of the book with such force; both of his hand now pale and shaking slightly.

Out of impulse, he releases the book, watches as it drops onto the wooden desk with a slight thud. He was shocked that he didn't even realize what he was doing. Was he really that overcome by his emotions?

Quickly trying to recover, and conceal his growing confusion and inner turmoil from Prentiss, he hesitantly smiles up at her, reassuring her not to worry too much about him. She raises an eyebrow, but doesn't pester further, something in which he's very thankful for.

_~I really needed to get these feelings under control~_ he thinks, tiredly rubbing his eyes, and sighing through his nose.

Unfortunately, because his eyes were covered, he didn't notice a certain someone approaching him with the stealth of a cat, lips twitched upward in a smirk, until he felt two hands smack down on his shoulders and a loud BOO screamed into his ear.

And Reid did what anyone would have done in such a situation. He gave out a very _manly_ shriek and fell down on his butt, senses on high alert, looking up to see Morgan laughing so hard that tears were spilling down his cheeks.

Though he wasn't the only one, Emily was also chuckling in amusement and Garcia was biting down on her bottom lip, coughing in attempt to hide her laughing.

When she finally calmed out, she turned to Derek and told him with a scolding tone, "I told you to just get his attention".

"I did", was Derek's innocent response, as he reached his hand down to help Spencer off the floor. But Reid just merely sat there, lips turned sown in a frown (more like a pout), glaring at the hand since it technically was responsible for why he was on the floor.

Shaking his down casted hand as if it were supposed to magnetically draw Spencer's hand to it, Morgan looked down and sighed when Spencer didn't respond; still more interested in glaring at his hand then he was in actually reaching up for it.

"Ok ok I'm sorry alright, really I am, it was a joke", Derek tried to apologize, and Spencer felt some of his anger leave him.

Why was it that he couldn`t really stay mad at Morgan for too long?

Sighing he grumbled a "fine" before reaching up for Morgan's hand.

But when their hands did connect something weird happened. It was like an electric shock had just gone through them.

Eyes widening Spencer quickly ripped his hand away from Morgan's, shocked at what he felt... He knew that both Garcia and Prentiss were probably giving him weird looks but he couldn't care less and soon found himself looking up at Morgan's face to see if he felt it too. But Morgan only smirked at him.

"Sorry, must have been a static shock", he said, though it seemed more directed to Garcia and Emily then it was at Reid. But he couldn't help but feel slightly confused and upset. It didn't feel like a static shock. It was more electrifying, more pleasurable then one. The shock he experienced hadn't caused him pain, it caused goose bumps on his skin, but... he must have been mistaken, something that was happening a lot recently.

"Anyways what's this important thing that Derek needed to scare Reid out of his pants, or in this case his chair", asked Emily, leaning forward on her desk, resting her cheek on her palm as if she was watching one of her favourite dramas. Her were flashing with an emotion that Reid didn`t really understand and she had such a huge smile on her face, it looked like her face was broken in two.

"Oh right", Garcia smiled at Emily as a sort of thank you for reminding her, before she turned to Reid.

"Well I was just wondering if you wanted to come with me to JJ's to surprise Henry. I mean we haven't seen the little guy in such a long time, and you are his godfather so if you want to come. I can pick you up at your house and I can drive us there next Saturday since your car is still being repaired".

Those words were enough to freeze him in his tracks. He silently cursed the car repair company for not yet repairing his engine (it had been acting up all week and when he went to get it fixed they told him it would take about two weeks).

Normally he wouldn't have minded driving around with Garcia and Ester, her beloved tangerine convertible. But he was still dealing with these confusing feelings. Garcia would be able to sense if something was wrong, she always did. It was both a gift and a curse. He couldn`t hide anything from her, but if she found out about his conflicting emotions... He wasn`t ready for that.

Quickly trying to think of a way out of it, he thanked every single holy being in the universe when they were suddenly interrupted.

"Everyone", echoed a deep voice. They all looked up to see Hotch and JJ staring down at them from his office.

The next few words were a life saver.

"Meet in the conference room in five, we have a new case to work on", and with that being said he turned and walked off, JJ hot on his trail.

Morgan and Emily had also both started walking up the stairs to the conference room, but just when Reid was about to follow, he felt a hand pull him back.

"Reid you haven't answered my question", Garcia told him.

He just grit his teeth, he had hoped that this would give him some time to make up some excuse.

"Garcia we have a case now, can't we talk later".

"Come on, yes or no, you're a genius it can't be that hard to figure out", with that said she crossed her arms, and began tapping her foot in a steady beat. It was obvious she wasn't going to let him go until she got an answer.

He quickly considered both options he had.

He could say no and not have to sit through an awkward ride with Garcia, or risk her finding out his thoughts. I she did, he might as well have been digging his own grave. But it would also mean passing up an opportunity to see Henry.

He loved that boy to death, and Garcia was right, he hadn't visited in a while, and he was his godfather. Looking back at Garcia, he sighed before giving his answer.

_~Henry you better be grateful for this~._

He forced a smile out a smile and told her to pick him up at 1 pm.

Just like that, her mood did a whole 180 turn, and soon she was her happy and bubbly self again.

"Okey dokey, no problem. Can't wait to see the little guy", was all she said before practically sipping to the conference room.

_~This is going to awkward~ _was the last thing he thought before he reluctantly moved from where he was standing and made his way into the conference room for information about their next case.

* * *

><p>Well... it's done.<p>

*sigh* I know some parts were probably lacking and I'm not proud of that, but hey I _really _wanted to update today, and I'm exhausted so i just wrote it :(

But jealous reid is so cute! 3 Love him!

And it's pretty obvious that Derek is hiding something too. You'll have to continue reading to find out what!

Also I really need to get this off my chest NEXT SEASON IS FINALLY HERE !

I was soo happy that I started squealing like a total fangirl, and my mom lookedd at my like I was a nut job. so mean *tear*, but you guys can understand my hyperactive happiness!

Anyways remember Reviews=love and faster updates!

-Bye *waves*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

The one conclusion that Spencer Reid had come to in all his years of working in the BAU, was that it was always the houses that no one would ever suspect. The houses that camouflaged so well in that small little neighbourhood, that they would never raise any suspicion. The houses that the neighbours would never even consider to be homes of a potential killer or torturer.

354 Runeway Street, an ideal example of said houses.

It was a clone replica of every other house on Runeway.

A small, two story grey brick home. Single parked family car in the driveway, with a large array of children's toys scattered in the front yard, where the children could run and play while the mother would tend to the garden of roses around the house. Normal house, situated in a normal friendly neighbourhood.

No. No one ever suspected such homely and lively homes to be hording deranged psychopaths, and yet, Spencer pondered as he watched Hotch quietly unlock the backyard door, these were always the types of houses they broke into.

The team crept into the dark home carefully and silently, scanning the area around them for any suspicious activity.

The only thing Spencer saw was the large the counter top of the kitchen hoarding unwashed plates with peanut butter residue on them, and utensils, plastic toy cars littering the floor and the dining table in the corner housing various crayons which were all scattered on the wooden table top. Unmoved for weeks Spencer knew as he saw an unfinished drawing of a large pink flower.

They continued their creeping. Hotch and Emily walked into the large living room, Hotch nudged his head in the opposite direction.

All their years of teamwork let them understand those subtle movements and orders.

JJ, Rossi, Derek and Reid continued down a hall, taking special precautions to listening to the tiniest sound, the smallest hint of movement. Any sign that anything out of the ordinary was there with them. The group came to a large spiral staircase reaching all the way up to the second floor an also stretching all the way down to the basement.

Rossi made eye contact with both Derek and Spencer, his dark coal eyes flickered up an immediately Derek and Reid started up the stairs as JJ and Rossi headed to the lower level.

The duo snuck upstairs, stepping cautiously as to not make a single sound. Once they reached the top, they saw that the hall extended from both left and right. Their eyes met in silent agreement and they split up, Reid going left, and Derek going right.

Reid felt nervous as walked with his back against the wall. He faintly heard Derek down the hall opening doors and closing them, telling him that the man they were looking for wasn't there, but that didn't mean he wasn't in the house.

A quick flash caught the corner of Spencer's eye. He turned in alarm, gun poised in front of him in case it might have been the unsub. However instead of the unsub, he was met face to face with a single picture frame hanging on the wall, reflecting the moonlight that was trickling in through the window.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Spencer's focus faltered slightly as he lowered his gun to his side and took a step towards the frame.

Interested brown eyes scanned the contents of the photo. Hanging in front of him were five individuals, each posing and smiling at the camera.

There, sitting in the center of the family was a young boy, no more than five years old. Big brown eyes smiling as brightly as his large toothy grin, hands stretched out towards the camera. Reid recognized him to be the same little boy that the police found floating face down, drowned in a lake three days ago.

Sitting there beside him, with her arm around his shoulder, was a beautiful 10 year old girl. Long brown hair tied up in two long pigtails framing her round face. She looked every bit as: kind, innocent and sweet as her friends and neighbours described her when they were questioned. Her body was found one day after her brother's. It was mutilated to the point where she was unrecognizable. Cuts and large bluish green bruises littered her small frame, but it wasn't the abuse and pain that killed her. No, instead, the rope burns engraved on her neck identified that she was hanged.

Crouching behind the two smiling children, her arms wrapped around the both of them, was a smiling middle aged woman. Her brown eyes were sparkling and framed by long massacred eyelashes. Her dark red lipstick deeply contrasting with the pearly white shine of her teeth in her open mouthed smile and her chestnut bob cut hair elegantly framed her face. Spencer's eyes trailed down to her hand resting on her sons shoulder. There he saw it. Adorned on her left hand, third finger was a wedding ring. A large diamond, 4 karats Spencer hypothesized, surrounded by many smaller diamonds on a simple gold band.

The same band that Spencer recognized to be the one that was melted and permanently burned onto that finger while him and Emily went to look at the autopsy.

It was that fact that told them that the crime had nothing to do with wealth, but they put that note at the back of their heads when they further studied the corpse, taking in all the burn marks and deep long gashes covering her body. They were told that she was raped repeatedly, forced into submission until she was ultimately beat to death with what they believed to be a large 30 year old male fists.

Reid smiled softly at the happy trio. Their smiles were enough to demonstrate the happiness and loving behaviour they felt for each other.

As Reid's brown eyes shifted to the right, the happy smile faded, eyes dulling as he scowled at the man standing to the far left, close to the family and yet still miles away.

He was standing tall and proud, looking perfectly groomed. His grey hair was neatly slicked combed back and his jaw was cleanly shaved.

At first glance the photo looked like a picture perfect family. Wealthy, happy, loving. But years of work have trained Reid's eyes to notice the small details.

Such as how the man stood taller than everyone else. How his stature showed power and authority, arms crossed over his chest in a closed demeanor and at the same time flashing a large golden Breitling watch much like his wife's large wedding ring.

A picture's worth a thousand words.

He wore the mask of an everyday father and husband on his face.

Loving, caring, and compassionate. But people failed to notice the other small signs. The way he adored dressing himself in designer brands to flaunt them in front of the "lower class". The way he sue pressed his family by subtly controlling their everyday actions in the tiniest ways, dominating them the way he liked.

But his family must have started to notice. The kids probably wanted some freedom. Going out to their friend's house, staying up on a school night anything that didn't fit his carefully planned schedule and his true side slowly began to unmask itself. His family must have thought that they would be able to change him, to turn him back to the loving father or caring lover he was, but you can't being back what was never there.

They didn't see what he truly was.

But Reid had been doing this his whole life and from just one look at the man, he could see what he really was.

Harrison, husband, father, boss and the very same man who they all believed was the unsub, and the murderer of these 3 individuals. The very same man they were looking for now.

He was meticulous and liked things done his own way under his rules and in his comfort zone, hitch is why the team profiled that he would stay and hide in the comfort of the four walls of his home.

He was brought out of his reminiscing by a loud crash echoing in, what he thought was, the deserted hallway. Senses snapping back on full alert, he raised his gun back to the defensive possession in front of him, taking slow and calculated steps towards the source of the noise. The room at the end of the hallway.

He dashed to the source of the sound. He stopped before the door, pressing his ear against it. When he heard a slight sound, he turned the knob, bursting into the room wildly thrashing his gun side to side.

It was a plain room. Just a large double mattress pressed up against one wall with a small nightstand neighboring it. On that same wall was a large window; long floor length white drapes were lifelessly hanging, shielding the starlit sky from view.

Parallel to the window was the closet. The very source of what sounded like scratching.

Spencer cautiously crept towards the closet. His heart thundered as he painfully tightened his grip on the handle of his gun.

Long, fingers hesitantly grazed the bronze knob of the closet. A small whimper like sound was heard from the other side of the door. Inhaling one last shaky breath, his trembling fingers wrapped themselves around the small knob of the closet and he wrenched the closet door open with a harsh yank. Gun raised, finger wrapped tightly around the trigger ready to fire when...

A small black kitten hissed at him. Spencer was bewildered as he watched a fuzzy blur quickly dart out of the room. Standing dumbfounded for a few seconds, Spencer analyzed what had just occurred.

Spencer exhaled a shaky breath chuckling hoarsely to himself at the situation. He had gotten scared over some small kitty cat resting in the closet. Slipping the gun back into its holder at his left hip. Spencer opened his mouth to yell out confirmation the there was indeed no one in the room. Then he heard it. It was small, any other person would have avoided it. But Spencer wasn't like any other person. All his years and experience in the BAU taught him to never trust anything, to never second guess yourself and that is anything, no matter how small and insignificant seemed out of place, something was terribly, terribly wrong.

He spun on his heel and was met greeted by light shine of the glowing moon trickling from the opened window. A light breeze blew, the long drapes dancing gracefully like pale white ghosts.

The chocking silence was replaced by the light chirp of crickets. A relaxing sound that made Reid swallow nervously as he placed a shaky hand over his thundering heart.

"Nothing here", he muttered to himself, pocketing his gun back into its pouch, when a thought occurred to him.

The window was closed when he entered the room.

Spencer's body froze as he felt something ice cold stabbing against his temple.

"Don't make a sound or I'll blow your head off," a deep hoarse voice echoed in the silence. Reid could feel the rough untrimmed hairs on the man's chin scraping the side of his cheek and he cringed in disgust as the putrid scent of alcohol and sweat filled his nose.

Reid's throat went dried. He swallowed thickly.

"Drop your gun and put your hands behind your back", the man growled in his ear.

He was in deep, _deep_ trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I`m really sorry for not updating this sooner, but unfortunately I lost the motivation to write this fic. I don't really like the flow of it. I already planned it out until the very end but I don't like it. I think it jumps way too much and it bugs me, but despite that I WILL finish it. That is a promise. So if you can be patient with me it`d be much appreciated. I`m also writing a ton more fics on top of this and this is more of a spare time thing if I get really bored.<strong>

**Thank you for reading and please leave a review **

**Byee!**


End file.
